Peculiars
Peculiars, also known as "Syndrigasti" in old peculiar, is the name for peculiars and refers to the population of peculiars in general. Their peculiarity comes from a "second-soul" and seems to have some kind of physical form that manifests in the soles of their feet. Description Peculiars vary in appearance, while most look and are able to pass as normals, others have a harder time due to their peculiarity affecting their physical appearance, such as being invisible or having multiple eyes. Peculiar traits mostly skip a generation, as the gene itself is recessive. Peculiar children are not always, or even usually, born to peculiar parents, as most live in loops, stopping them from aging and reaching physical maturity. Peculiar parents do not always, or even usually bear peculiar children as they would need a partner who is also peculiar and they often have children with normals, allowing peculiarities to skip generations. History In ancient times peculiars were considered gods due to their abilities. However by the medieval period they have become more and more persecuted as time went on and were driven into hiding in Loops. This hiding reached it’s peck after the incident creating the Hollowgasts. After World War II, there was a minor exodus of peculiars to America. During this time the peculiar society in the United States came under control of different Clans. After the defeat of the WightWights Peculiardom is slowly recovering with some wishing to replace the Ymbrynes. In the United States, due to spending almost a century in Loops, fresh peculiars have become a valuable source for the clans, with many fighting over them and kidnapping any new peculiars. Peculiar Animals Peculiar animals are, as the name suggests, non-human animals that are peculiar, unique, one of a kind, weird, and/or unusual. Deirdre the emu-raffe and Addison the dog are two notable peculiar animals. Sub-Species Aside from the general peculiar, their are a few sub-species within peculiardom whose abilities are often identical and they classify themselves based on peculiarities. * Ymbrynes: 'A female only sub-species that act as the ruling class of the peculiar world and protect the young. They can take the form of a bird, which varies from ymbryne to ymbryne, and can create and maintain Loops. They can also alter memories. * 'Demi-ymbrynes: A sub-species of ymbrynes who can only maintain loops rather then both creating and maintaining them. They also are unable to turn into birds. * Librarians: They can take the souls of dying peculiars and store them in soul jars that only they can see. After the emergence of a Hollowgasts, they can also see and control the monsters. * Diviners: They can sense and pick up various objects such as water, loop entrances, and voices of the dead. * Elementals: They can control and manipulate the elements. So far elementals have only been shown to control a single element. List of Known Peculiars *Jacob Portman *Emma Bloom *Hugh Apiston *Enoch O'Connor *Olive Abroholos Elephanta * Millard Nullings * Fiona Frauenfeld * Bronwyn Bruntley * Victor Bruntley * Horace Somnusson * Claire Densmore * The Twins * Abraham Portman * Charlotte * Marcie * Hollowgasts (formerly) ** Malthus ** The Rogue Hollow * Wights (formerly) ** Caul ** Mr. Barron ** Mr. Gleeson ** Mr. Archer ** Mr. Clark ** Mr. White ** Miss Edwards * The Bone Brothers * Melina Manon * Althea Grimmelwald * Sam * Radi Bekhmanatov * Sergei Andropov * The Peculiar Clown * Snake-Charmer Girl * Plain-looking boy * Benteret * Sharon * Lorraine * Myron Bentham * Sophronia Winstead * Mother Dust * Reynaldo * Sam * Nim * Perplexus Anomalous * Kim * Don Fernando * Carlotta * Carlita * Ambro dealer * G. Fünke * J. Edwin Bragg * Carlos * Grunt * Peculiar Animals ** Addison MacHenry ** Deirdre the Emu-Raffe ** Armageddon Chickens ** Miss Wren's Peculiar Pigeons ** Winnifred ** Pompey ** Ca'ab Magda ** Grimbears *** P.T. *** Alexi *** Grimbear Cubs * Itch * H * V * Unnamed seven members of The organization *Lester Noble, Jr. * Miss Norma Abernathy * Paul Hensley * Miss Billie * Rex Posthlewaite * Rafael * Al Potts * Adelaide Pollard * Donna Burnham * Miss Annie * Alene Norcross * June * Fern Mayo * Elmer * Reggie * Hawley * Joseph * Noor Pradesh * Wreck Donovan * Angelica * Frankie * Dogface * Leo Burnham * Bill * Jimmy * Walker * Meese * Missy Fineman * Juice Barrow * Mr. Parkins * Antoine LaMothe Ymbrynes * Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine * Miss Esmerelda Avocet * Miss Balenciaga Wren * Miss Nightjar * Olivia (formerly) * Miss Finch * Elder Miss Finch * Miss Bunting * Miss Treecreeper * Miss Crow * Miss Jackdaw * Miss Raven * Miss Gannett * Miss Thrush * Miss Hornbill * Miss Glassbill * Miss Waxwing * Miss Troupial * Miss Grebe * Miss Loon * Miss Bobolink * Miss Farefield * Miss Goshawk * Ymeene * Miss Kestrel * Miss Grackle * Miss Isabel Cuckoo * Miss Pigeon Hawk * Miss Honeythrush See also *Peculiardom Category:Peculiars